


shaking the wings of their terrible youth

by queeniegalore



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a dirty old man, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows better than to listen in on private conversations. He absolutely does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaking the wings of their terrible youth

**Author's Note:**

> The Tim/Jason/Bruce tag is really just to be safe, there aren't actually any threesomes. Big thanks to my speedy and precise beta, SpiritThatDenies. I went through and changed stuff after she left and probably made sixty three more typos!

 

_“Jesus Christ, kid, I’m gonna fucking destroy you.”_

Bruce hadn’t even been surprised, at first. A little tense, sure, but the threat - coming through his earpiece from a hacked comm - hadn’t sounded genuine. The kind of thing Jason could be expected to say to Tim any day of the week. And after all, Tim had just laughed back at him, low and breathless.

“Oh yeah, Jay? Looking forward to it.”

_Looking forward to it._

It should have been Bruce’s first clue.

Bruce shouldn’t have heard _any_ of it, though, because he had been snooping. Tim’s audio had slipped into a hidden, private line, and Bruce - part of him still missed keeping tabs on the kid, maybe part of him resented not being kept in the loop like he once had. It hadn’t been hard to find the channel Tim had switched to. Tim was good, but he hadn’t expected to be followed. And Bruce had just wanted - wanted -

Well he didn’t know what he’d wanted, but dropping into a private conversation between Tim and Jason had definitely not been what he’d expected.

“You’re a fucking tease, babybird.”

“Yeah don’t you know it.”

Bruce had quirked an eyebrow at _babybird_ . He knew Jason and Tim were getting along _better_ now, but this, this seemed a little...much.

“See how much of a tease you are with my cock shoved down your throat, babe.”

 _Jesus Christ, Jason_ , Bruce had thought, ready for Tim to throw a hissy fit, break the link, maybe even find Jason and break his _nose_. He’d almost braced himself for it. Had almost lost himself and butted in, just to tell Jason to watch his mouth.

But Tim. Tim had just...just…

_“Mmm. Keep talking, Jay._

_“Yeah? That kinda night?”_

_“Fuck yes. Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”_

_“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.”_

_“Not yet. Talk to me Jaybird. You got that dirty mouth, use it-”_

 

So Bruce should have disconnected.

He was lying in his bed, hours later, staring at his ceiling, and he _should have disconnected as soon as he’d figured it out._ Tim had gone private for a reason, and no, Bruce shouldn't have been snooping in the first place, even if the boys all _expected_ it by now. He could have just...backed away. Maybe brought it up with Barbara later, _did you know? About Tim and Jason?_ And Babs would either laugh - _everyone knows, Bruce!_ Or go crack some heads.

He could have disconnected and gotten on with his night.

“Yeah I can use my mouth, babybird. Where do you want it, huh?”

A sick wave of arousal flooded through Bruce’s body like a shot of adrenaline, and Bruce could not stop himself from picturing that.

Jason’s mouth, swollen and a little bloody like it’d been last time Bruce had seen him, fresh from a fight. Pressed hard and wet to Tim’s pale skin. Leaving streaks of spit, streaks of _red_ , and god, what the _fuck_?

Trying not to think about what he was doing, Bruce had brought up both Jason and Tim’s locations, pressing buttons and flicking switches with shaking fingers. _What were they doing. What was_ he _doing?_ Opposite ends of the city, patrolling as usual. He got a visual on Jason, slouching in an alley watching over what looked like some gang activity outside a nightclub. Tim was up too high for cameras, running rooftops over Gotham.

And they didn’t stop talking, and Bruce didn’t stop listening.

“All over me. God, Jay-”

“Might need to be a little more specific, Red. But I gotta few idea of my own.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. Maybe I wanna spread you out, get you nice and open for me, kiss all the way up your thighs…”

 _Fuck_ . How could he have _missed_ this?

In bed, hours later, Bruce could hear their words on an endless loop, the images they brought up playing like a movie behind his closed eyelids. _Get you nice and open for me_ . Tim Drake, kneeling on Jason’s bed, legs spread, long, hard thighs taut with muscle, shivering under Jason’s kisses. Tim Drake. And Jason Todd. Jesus fuck, what was he doing, how could he be _imagining_ them like this?

He was hot, sweaty and itchy all over, hair damp as he rubbed his face into the pillow, because the wave of lust had never crashed, just built in him until he could scream with the tension. The things they’d _said_... He’d expected - maybe, if he’d ever thought about it, he’d expected that from Jason. Good with words, brash, demanding and open about what he wanted.

Yeah, maybe he’d thought about it. Once or twice.

But Jason and _Tim_ , and the way Tim had _escalated…_

 

“Come on, don’t stop there. If you’re gonna do it, _do it,_ Jay.”

Soft laughter. “Maybe I have to go beat up some bad guys, you ever think about that? Maybe I’m working out here.”

On the screen, Bruce could see Jason hadn’t moved, was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette with his helmet resting at his feet.

“Maybe. Maybe you should be telling me how deep you’re gonna get your tongue up my ass before you make me scream.”

Jason choked, and in the Cave, Bruce had closed his eyes, clenched his hands into tight fists over his knees. Held himself tight and stiff, hardly breathing as he listened, Tim and Jason’s voices low and intimate in his ear. _Not for you_ , he thought. _Turn it off, this is not yours._

In bed, Bruce remembered, groaned and rolled onto his stomach. His cock was hard, _throbbing_ , making a wet mess of his sheets. Of course he hadn’t turned it off.

_“-plans for you, babybird. Gonna bend you over and open you up-”_

_“-god-”_

_“-dripping with lube, watch it leak out of you-”_

_“-mmm-”_

_“-run down your thighs like my come will-”_

 

“Christ, boys.”

Bruce’s voice had echoed through the Cave, deep and loud and startling. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, blindingly hard in his pants, and looked for a visual on Jason - still in the alley, leaning back against the wall with his legs splayed, one hand resting on his thigh as he talked. Tiniest motions of his hand on the grainy footage, Bruce could imagine how bad he wanted to touch himself, right there, as he worked at getting his brother off with his voice.

His brother. Tim was finally in camera range, and Bruce worked on autopilot to pick him up. Found him in an alcove halfway across the city, pose mirroring Jason’s. The picture was too dark to pick up the blush Bruce knew was there, high on Tim's sharp cheekbones. He could just make out the crease between his eyebrows though, just visible above the domino. He could just make out the plumpness of Tim's fat lower lip. The slight sheen that meant it was _wet_.

“Shit Jay, I’m gonna fuck myself on your cock so good.”

Bruce was lost in his sheets, hips pumping, pushing his dick into the mattress, muscles tensed hard enough to hurt as he replayed the words over and over.

And Bruce was still as a statue, listening to Jason and Tim’s voices in his ear as they fucked with their words, promises, descriptions, _memories_.

“Yeah, little bird? Gonna stretch yourself out, take it for me? God I can almost see it, you look so fucking sweet with those thighs spread out all dirty. You gonna beg for me?”

“You think you can make me beg?”

Jason laughed low and filthy, and Bruce played it back in his mind, fingers tangled in the linen, sweat soaking his skin as he got closer, hips and ass straining as he fought for the friction he needed.

“I can make you beg.” Jason’s voice, so confident. Pressing his hand to the front of his pants now, head tossed back against the wall as he rubbed. “Yeah I’ll make you beg. Make you want it so bad you’d do anything, say anything. Make you my slut.”

“Jay…” Tim wasn’t touching himself, but Bruce could see the way his hips were shifting slightly, pressing forward into air. His body moving mindlessly, an escape from his usual tight control.

“Yeah, baby. Gonna get you so filthy, so desperate. Fuck. Imagine if daddy could see you, imagine what he’d say.”

 _Daddy_.

In the Cave Bruce, already close to losing it, gripped a bruise into his own thigh in an effort not to come in his fucking pants.

And it was Tim laughing now, breathless. “ _Imagine_ . You and your daddy issues, Jay. You just wanna put on a show for him, hear him tell you you’re a good boy as you fuck my ass so hard I can’t _breathe_.”

“ _Yes-_ ”

Bruce turned it off.

And in bed, he couldn’t stop the groan, loud and obscene, that escaped as the memory of those words brought up the image that finally pushed him over the edge. Jason with Tim laid out on _Bruce’s_ bed, Tim’s back arched and his ass in the air, waiting, shaking. Jason behind him, spreading him open with his big hands, looking at Bruce and Bruce nodding, giving him permission and Jason leaning in and -

_Put on a show for him._

Bruce almost sobbed as he came. The pleasure was too much, too intense, it’d been building all night and it almost _hurt_ as he pumped it out into his sheets. In his mind, Jason was matching him, pumping into Tim, still running his mouth - _run down your thighs like my come-,_ and they were there for _him_ , inviting him in, letting him watch. Bruce’s orgasm ripped him open and he buried their names in his pillows along with the cries that wanted to tear out of his throat. It left him breathless, dizzy, and he didn’t know how he was ever going to get their voices out of his head.

He didn’t know if he was ever going to want to.

~

“He’s gone.”

Jason groaned, head thunking back against the brick wall behind him.

“Fuck Timmy, so am I. Holy shit. He heard all of that?”

Tim’s voice was hot in his ear, so intimate even half a city away. God, Jason needed to come.

“He peaced out right after the daddy stuff. Fuck. Took him long enough.”

Jason smirked. “And you accuse _me_ of wanting to give him a show? Face it, babybird. How hot did you get knowing he was listening?”

Tim had picked up on the intruder in an instant, texted the HUD in Jason’s mask: _B snooping. Don’t let on you know. Dirtier the better._

Jason loved a challenge.

“You think he got off on it?”

Jason could almost hear the shrug in Tim’s voice. “Dunno. I know I did. I know _you_ did. God, who cares, race you back to your place, I need to do more than talk.”

Jason groaned again. He was thirty seconds away from blowing in his jock, the thought of waiting to get back to his place was killing him.

“Come _on_ , Jay. Hey. You think he’s jerking off right now or do you think he came when he was still listening to you talking about eating my ass?”

“Fuck you, Timmy,” Jason muttered, but it got him moving. Tim was an evil genius. He couldn’t believe people still thought he was the nice one.

“That’s the plan, daddy’s boy.”

It was a quiet night in Gotham anyway. Jason shot a line and headed home.

“Oh Jay?”

“Yeah Timbers?”

“Next time let’s give him something to look at as well. What do you think?”

Jason just had to laugh. “Okay, babybird. Whatever you say.”


End file.
